omninsanityfandomcom-20200213-history
Katherine Déonté-Marxa
Updated: 16:34, April 9, 2016 (UTC) |-|Post Hogwarts= Post Hogwarts |Personality = Being a constant dreamer, Katherine's imagination is boundless and sometimes even farfetched. It's surprisingly not too hard for her to keep her focus, but all she needs is a few pushes to stray thoughts to get her going. In her head, she's ruthlessly optimistic, but somehow her vocal chords always end up spouting realistic things, almost to the point of being a pessimist. Her inability to feel ashamed or shy of speaking her opinion more or less weirds people out. She hones her artistic talent happily, but only does so with charcoal and crayons. Nothing else. Her art is an insight to her personality - complicatedly realistic, imaginative, and optimistic all at the same time with definite conflict. Her parents' divorce at age three caused her to become more mature than most kids her age. However, she is still confused on why her mother has stopped visiting, though to her understanding her father had something to do with it. Generally, Katherine's quite nice to others (despite her lack of sugarcoating), and if given permission, will happily defend them in her own eccentric way. Her lack of caution and eagerness to try out new things tend to get her in strange situations. She's not a fan of thinking things through, but grudgingly does so. Her floaty, hopeful side is often nowhere to be seen; the sightings being as rare as Crumple-Horned Snorkacks. Thinking and pondering things at random never cease to plague Katherine's action bar, and so she tends to come up with strange questions in class (which in turn, often gets her teased.) Her imagination's limits - or lack of - give her an easy grip on many spells. Her quick wits and inability to be truly surprised are assets are one can forever rely on. She enjoys learning new things - and come up with reality-defying theories for them - and one should never put it past her to know things she shouldn't. Introverted, Intuitive, Feeling, Perceiving She has a slight preference of Introversion over Extraversion. (11%) She has a moderate preference of Intuition over Sensing. (38%) She has a marginal or no preference of Feeling over Thinking. (1%) She has a distinct preference of Perceiving over Judging. (67%) |Gif 2= Katie gif 2.gif |Relationships= |Skills= ��= Art Katherine is hands down talented in the area. Her pockets are always containing a crayon or a stick of charcoal ever since the incident at the hospital. If she's not daydreaming, she's bound to be doodling on a scrap of paper, or sometimes even her own skin! Gymnastics An unconventional, but versatile, skill that no doubt is worth a mention. People easily find that Kate thoroughly enjoys searching for places in Hogwarts to test herself, namely the railings of staircases. |-|��= Transfiguration A vivid imagination and sense of reality combos out to pack one heck of a transitioning punch. Transfiguration is, without a doubt, Kate's easiest and favorite subject, along with DAtDA. She enjoys pondering the infinite theories the subject brings above any other, and her go-to section in the library is often such. Defense Against the Dark Arts It seems that genetics didn't just give Katherine her blonde hair. The Ravenclaw has a flair for DAtDA spells and tends to be partial to those similar to her own nature - namely odd, out of place, and a little more on the distracting side. Care of Magical Creatures Animals, Kate has found, tend to be perfect replacements for human company. Her ability to see thestrals simply has given her more reason to wander the Forbidden Forest during free time (unbeknownst to many.) She rarely bats an eye against the appearance or eccentric habits or diets of the magical creatures - as she herself sort of understands their situation. |trivia = General= |-|Magical= |-|Misc.= She's loosely based off Luna Lovegood. Sleepwalking is a trait she shares with Lovegood. Katherine has the ability to see thestrals, as she watched one of her Muggle classmates/her only friend die from falling from the fourth floor due to a sudden seizure. Born on July 2, 2014. Is half-American and half-Irish. Broccoli is hands down her favorite vegetable. (#BrocOli all the way!) She's also based off Susan Caraway alias Stargirl in Stargirl by Jerry Spinelli. With the above statement, she has a happy wagon. The most stones that have been in it are eleven, and she has seventeen of them. |Gallery= |Gif 3 = Katherine-gif1.gif }} - Version 2= Introverted, Intuitive, Thinking, Perceiving |Personality Tab 2 Pic = Kate Personality Tab 2 Pic.jpg |Personality Tab 3 Name = Sleepwalking |Personality Tab 3 Text = |Personality Tab 3 Pic = Kate Personality Tab 3 Pic.jpg |House Text = The Hat's choice didn't really surprise her, though she had a hunch her mother was pretty shocked. Ravenclaw suited her eccentric attitude for the most part, though everyone was still a little weirded out at times...Her eye for the tiniest details did give her teachers a run for their money, too. |Childhood Text = Nora Déonté and Jason Marxa had their daughter before their first marriage anniversary hounded them. Katherine fortunately did not require a C-section, and was born into the world without causing too much innumerable pain to her mother on July 2, 2014. Rather unfortunately, she only experienced three years of truly having a mother before the divorce whisked away any further possibilities. Jason won custody of her by some unfathomable reason and suddenly Katherine was forced to deal with the strange women her dad brought to the house. At age eight, the Christmas and birthday visits stopped completely, and it was her favorite topic to wonder/daydream/ponder about till she was eleven. She liked none of them, and even played a prank or two (her unused paints turned out to be fantastic for defacing clothing). That is, until Ellie Tate came along. The latter was a sweet, "don't-get-TOO-fresh-with-me" woman who genuinely paid attention and interest towards the little girl. The two became fairly good friends, and Katie often thought that she was a way better parent than Jason ever would. However, Ellie could simply not replace Nora. Jason, Ellie, and her had been out to get Chinese food (which Katie often found weird looking and ended up shaping them into animals and feeding it to strays) when they got involved in a rather theatrical (in Katie's opinion) car crash. Ellie got out completely unscathed save a few minor cuts, but Katie and Jason were hospitalized. The former was completely confounded that the hospital didn't allow her to have charcoal. A whole bleeding hospital, and there wasn't a single stick of charcoal! The crayons calmed her down, but she never quite forgot the charcoal incident (that happily involved three vexed nurses as they tried to drag her back to bed) and took to carrying pieces of it in her pocket at all times. At least, she reasoned, she would be capable of writing a farewell letter in the case she ever got stranded on some island surrounded by shark-infested waters. Jason and Ellie couldn't reply to that, and thus Katie's laundry had their pockets pulled out all the time whenever they were about to head to the laundromat. During the mishap in the hospital and MUCH to Katie's delight, Nora visited. Jason was highly annoyed by this, which confused Katie because even a blind man could see they still had feelings for each other. Concussions and internal bleeding caused some problems for the daughter and father, but they both got out fine. Shortly after, Jason acquired a generous job offer in Britain and they moved. Ellie came with them as her parents lived there, and the states were getting a little too crowded for her liking. Katie didn't mind the sudden move, and adjusted easily to the new surroundings in Stockport, England. Kate's eleventh birthday brought new surprises, as a week after an owl swooped out of the chimney and dropped a letter on a somewhat drunk Jason's head, and then Nora visited. |History at Hogwarts Text = |Optional History Tab 1 = Thestrals |Optional History Tab 1 Text = When she was in the 4th grade at school, one of her classmates had a seizure and tumbled off the fourth floor. Everyone else screamed and panicked while Katherine rushed downstairs to hold her friend's hand as the life dwindled away from her. She stayed there, immovable, until the medics and the police arrived. It took some time to pry her away from the corpse, but she didn't shed a single tear. Not one. The next day she was perfectly normal, which weirded out her peers and superiors even more than before. The incident didn't faze Jason at all when the school reported it to him, but it left Ellie concerned. Kate shrugged it all off, and nothing too disastrous occurred until she neared her tenth birthday. |Skills Text = Art Katherine is hands down talented in the area. Her pockets are always containing a crayon or a stick of charcoal ever since the incident at the hospital. If she's not daydreaming, she's bound to be doodling on a scrap of paper, or sometimes even her own skin! Gymnastics An unconventional, but versatile, skill that no doubt is worth a mention. People easily find that Kate thoroughly enjoys searching for places in Hogwarts to test herself, namely the railings of staircases. Transfiguration A vivid imagination and sense of reality combos out to pack one heck of a transitioning punch. Transfiguration is, without a doubt, Kate's easiest and favorite subject, along with DAtDA. She enjoys pondering the infinite theories the subject brings above any other, and her go-to section in the library is often such. Defense Against the Dark Arts It seems that genetics didn't just give Katherine her blonde hair. The Ravenclaw has a flair for DAtDA spells and tends to be partial to those similar to her own nature - namely odd, out of place, and a little more on the distracting side. Care of Magical Creatures Animals, Kate has found, tend to be perfect replacements for human company. Her ability to see thestrals simply has given her more reason to wander the Forbidden Forest during free time (unbeknownst to many.) She rarely bats an eye against the appearance or eccentric habits or diets of the magical creatures as she herself sort of understands their situation. |Academic Ability Text = |Parents Text = Jason Marxa Katherine isn't exactly a daddy's girl. Jason isn't an abusive father, but he's just...there and it kind of bores Kate. He provides for her needs and whatnot, but she's never felt truly close to her parent. [[Nora Déonté|'Nora Déonté']] Nora is a whole other case. Katherine's feelings on her mother are somewhat complicated. She favored her over her dad even before the divorce, but the brief visits greatly limited contact, so she doesn't completely know her mother. When the visits stopped, she couldn't stop wondering (and suspecting her dad had done something) why. As of date, she has yet to inquire on this after being reunited with her mother. Her feelings are still a mess after finding out Hogwarts was the reason why, along with Jason refusing to let Nora see her. Ellie Tate Ellie, so far, has been the ONLY girlfriend of Kate's dad who likes Katherine and gets the feeling reciprocated. She's in Katherine's good books, but she's not Nora... |Siblings Text = N/A |Friends Text = [[Twyla Griffin|'Twyla Griffin']] She loves sweets too! Kate absolutely enjoyed meeting her in Honeydukes and somewhat starting the chocopalypse. The older girl has certainly gotten into Kate's good books seeing as she doesn't consider Kate to be a weirdo. Screw age difference, Twyla's probably Kate's closest friend in Hogwarts. Dawn's a sweet pet in Kate's opinion as well. [[Elodie Torskaal|'Elodie Torskaal']] Elodie's a blast of chemical infused air and it's just swell. The other blonde finds Kate far too energetic at time (evidenced by numerous disappearing incidents while searching for her), but overall they're chill with each other's company. |Acquaintances Text = += [[Oliviah Taylor|'Oliviah Taylor-Marshall']] While shopping in Diagon Alley, Kate encountered the young orphan in Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. They chatted awhile, and at one point Kate decided to buy them more ice cream. She seems to enjoy Oliviah's company, and looks forward to seeing her at Hogwarts. [[Mathia Holland-Reichert|'Mathia Holland-Reichert']] This fellow Nobis member doesn't get freaked out by Kate's ramblings. They met without adult supervision in Hyde Park and had quite the nice chat. Though Kate was smacked with a reality check during their talk, she didn't seem to be envious. After the History of Magic incident, Kate held no ill will towards her, even before Mathia apologized. She didn't get the exact point of apologizing to each other for telling the truth, but oh well. [[Boone von Mirbach|'Boone von Mirbach']] Having spoken only briefly during the train ride, he didn't give too much of an impression then. Kate knows he's close with Amber and likes bugs. Since their collaborated pranking, however, she's decided that Boone is more or less a troublemaker. What's so bad about courting trouble? [[AA Evans|'AA Evans']] At least someone else in the darned class knows how to make their opinion known. Kate can't help but see from AA's view as they share the same dislike for Jonathan. [[Amber Holland|'Amber Holland']] Having had a real conversation with Amber for the first time at the Black Lake, Kate found her pretty nice. She's noted that Amber seems to stand in her twin's shadow a little, but maybe that's just her. The niece situation between Amber and Mathia isn't too outlandish in Kate's eyes, but even though Amber probably wouldn't like it, she can see the resemblance between the two. Namely the fact that neither girls don't think Kate's a freak, which Kate always takes into account. [[Reynard Ilan|'Reynard Ilan']] Not unlike many of Kate's encounters with the rest of her classmates, where she met Reynie was a certainly...queer location. Nonetheless, she likes the kid and is happy to offer free "sage advice" to him. |-|?= [[Natalie Tebo|'Natalie Tebo']] So far, Kate thinks she's pretty nice. Didn't make much of an impression during meeting at the World Cup. |-|-= [[Jonathan McAlister|'Jonathan McAlister Tinted Vision']] Ever since the class-wide fight that ensued in their first History of Magic class, Kate has highly disliked the boy. It's quite hard to get Kate so riled up, but she's dead certain that for now, Mathia deserves way better. "Tinted Vision"'s high and mighty parade most definitely needs to be rained on in Kate's opinion. If he could just stop showing off his so-called color-seeing powers in the dark and know when the heck not to call people out wrongly, maybe Kate could actually tolerate him. |Pets Text = |Romances Text = |Optional Relationship Tab 1 = |Optional Relationship Tab 1 Text = |Name Meaning = Katherine means pure and clear. Form of the Latin 'Katharina', from the Greek 'Aikaterina'. It was borne by a number of saints, including St Catherine of Alexandria, a 4th century martyr who suffered torture on a spiked wheel. Déonté has no clear roots. Marxa has no clear meaning. |Goals and Plans = |Fears = |Random Facts = Magical= |-|Misc.= *She's loosely based off Luna Lovegood. *Sleepwalking is a trait she shares with Lovegood. *She was born on July 2, 2014. *With Nora's Irish background, she's half Irish and half American. *Broccoli is hands down her favorite vegetable. (#BrocOli all the way!) *She's also based off Susan Caraway alias Stargirl in Stargirl by Jerry Spinelli. *With the above statement, she has a happy wagon. The most stones that have been in it are eleven, and she has seventeen of them. *When she was six, she threw her bedroom into shambles in a rare fit. The first magical outburst shook her dad. }} }} Category:Katherine Déonté-Marxa Category:Omnia Lesvos Category:DARP Characters